A prece de um justo
by Pat Calmon
Summary: Já li coisas maravilhosas sobre essa cena... Essa é minha pequena visão, do que poderia ocorrer em resposta a prece do Dean no episódio 5x14. Espero que gostem.


**Desclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens de "Supernatural" me pertence.

A prece de um justo

Agarrando o volante do Impala, Dean baixou a cabeça e descansou a testa na superfície dura e fria.

O corpo tremia abandonado no banco velho. O cheiro no interior de seu amado carro, que em outras épocas evocava o pai, o que sempre lhe dava um pouco de conforto, e as lembranças da vida pela estrada ao lado do irmão, uniram-se para sufocá-lo em uma angústia tão palpável que Castiel, o observando do lado de fora, deu meia-volta, não literalmente, se desmaterializando para perto do humano que no porão gritava e esperneava em busca de algo que por mais que não quisesse, precisava desesperadamente.

Os gritos, choramingos, súplicas e ameaças podiam ser ouvidas em toda a casa. Mesmo abafadas, as palavras chegavam ao coração do mais velho, que dentro do carro, dava vazão a toda a sua tristeza e impotência em um choro tão sentindo, como nem mesmo em sua infância se permitiu consumir.

Com o rosto entre os braços soluçou por um longo tempo. Tanto, que não soube quando adormeceu, ou desmaiou, ou o que quer que lhe tenha levado à inconsciência. Pois sabia não estar mais acordado... Ele não estaria ali se estivesse.

_"Oi Dean."_

O caçador não ergueu a cabeça, nem deu qualquer sinal de que tinha ouvido a voz sussurrada pelo indivíduo ao seu lado no banco carona do Chevy.

Estranho que ao invés de se assustar diante do timbre conhecido, reconheceu que se acalmava. Muito da dor que o sufocava se esvaiu, apaziguando os poucos soluços que ainda lhe faziam tremer.

Na verdade sentiu-se envergonhado daquela demonstração de fraqueza em que se corroia diante dos olhos daquele anjo em especial... E de quem sabe quantos mais que lhe acompanhavam.

"_Não precisa ter receio de que o ache fraco e tolo por isso. Já vi muitos homens chorarem por algo menos honroso que a dor de amar tão profundamente outro ser humano."_

As palavras atingiram seu íntimo. Nunca imaginou que esta voz pudesse soar desse jeito sereno, leve, sem mágoa ou aflição. Seu timbre vibrava tão livre de culpas e angústias que por um instante sentiu o desejo de virar o rosto e constatar a aparência, que já sabia que ele teria. E tentar descobrir se aquela placidez seguia sendo uma nova experiência para arrancar-lhe uma palavra que sabia nunca, nunca diria.

Sem aviso e sem susto uma mão pousou de leve sobre o seu ralo cabelo cortado rente, afagando a cabeça que obstinada, como só Dean podia ser, não se erguia para observá-lo.

O toque esquentou o coração do humano e seu corpo se acalmou e relaxou enchendo-se de uma paz levemente revigorante.

Se Dean se erguesse agora veria nos olhos do celeste ser uma preocupação tão aguda, terna e conhecida, que talvez começasse a rever seu atual conceito sobre as motivações daquelas criaturas.

_"Eu ouvi seu apelo." _Continuou o anjo em um sussurro.

As mãos de Dean apertaram mais o volante discordando de forma muda, mas sem dúvida eloqüente.

_"Você sabe que sim... Mesmo não sendo dirigido a mim, eu ouvi sua prece e esperei que você me desse à oportunidade de estar aqui para lhe responder... Porque assim como precisa de nós, precisamos de você Dean. Necessitamos de sua ajuda para derrotar um inimigo comum. Um ser que armou, tramou, planejou para que seu irmão se perdesse pelo caminho e se tornasse aquela pessoa quase destruída que você deixou presa, longe de seus olhos e ouvidos, mas que não pode deixar fora de seu coração."_

O Corpo do caçador se ergueu diante dessas palavras, mas ele não fitou o anjo... Não queria Vê-lo... Não podia vê-lo.

_"Está errado!"_ Respondeu.

Em oposição ao timbre convicto do anjo, o som da sua voz traía suas dúvidas e medos.

_"Não precisa mergulhar muito fundo dentro de si mesmo para saber que não estou mentindo Dean... Basta que você encare a verdade... Se não fosse pelo seu apoio, se você não tivesse se doado de corpo e alma e abdicado de seus próprios anseios por seu irmão, acredite, ele já teria quebrado há muito tempo."_

_"Mentira."_

_"Não estou chamando seu irmão de fraco, ou tolo... Mas como muitos antes dele, homens bons, sábios, dedicados, ele se deixou levar pelo desespero e fez todas as escolhas erradas que alguém pode fazer."_

_"A culpa foi minha então?"_

_"Acha que tem culpa de Sam ter se deixado ludibriar e enganar? Se pergunte: No lugar dele você teria feito as mesmas escolhas?"_

Dean fechou os olhos em parte diante da pergunta e por outro lado pela luminosidade crescente que penetrava através do pára-brisa do Impala.

O dia amanhecia em belas cores. E a paisagem antes lúgubre e aterradora do ferro velho, aos poucos era modificada pelos tons quentes e esperançosos da manhã que nascia.

A sua resposta era tão óbvia que ele não ousou pronunciar. Responder com a verdade seria, em seu coração, o mesmo que trair e ofender o irmão. E por mais quebrado, vazio e desesperado que estivesse ninguém poderia arrancar a fé no irmão, em que se apegava para não enlouquecer de vez.

_"Acha, que com toda essa conversa água com açúcar, você vai arrancar de mim uma aceitação?"_

_"Acha mesmo que vim aqui por isso?" _

O questionamento soou tão cheio de tristeza e ultraje que Dean por fim, lentamente, virou seu rosto para observar o semblante conhecido.

_"Tenho a firme convicção de que me dirá sim, mais cedo ou mais tarde Dean... É um fato."_

O rosto familiar não sorria ou esboçava qualquer sinal de desprezo, triunfo ou raiva.

_"Você perceberá que dizer sim para mim é o certo... Que ao obstinadamente se recusar, você não só condena bilhões à morte, mas torna mais possível e próxima a oportunidade de Sam confirmar seu sim."_

_"Ele nunca faria isso."_

_"O que você não entende minha criança, é que ele já o fez. No momento em que aquele demônio esticou o braço em sua direção e ele tomou o que lhe era oferecido, ele disse sim... E continuou a dizer por muito tempo... E mesmo agora, ainda continua a afirmar sua aceitação... Falta apenas o ponto final."_

Dean não queria, não podia e não ia acreditar naquelas palavras. Sabendo disso, o anjo suspirou e aproximando seu corpo do humano mirou seus límpidos e plácidos olhos verdes nos angustiados e idênticos olhos do jovem.

_"Como lhe disse, ouvi a sua prece e foi isso o que me trouxe aqui hoje... Você pediu ajuda Dean e vou lhe dar o pouco que puder... Não como um favor, nem esperando de você algo em troca... Apenas por que olhando e escutando lá de cima, toda a sua dor e desespero me tocaram profundamente... Por que sei exatamente o que você está sentindo."_

Dizendo isso o anjo no banco carona, vestido com uma leve e onírica versão do corpo de seu receptáculo, estalou os dedos lhe despertando.

Acordando assustado Dean observou a claridade da manhã iluminando tudo ao seu redor... E seu primeiro pensamento foi para o irmão.

Correndo em direção a casa passou por um Bobby preocupado, desceu as escadas para se deparar com um Cass aliviado em meio a um silêncio perturbador.

_"Sammy?"_ Perguntou com a voz estrangulada.

_"Incompreensivelmente melhor"_ Respondeu Castiel.

Dean passou pelo anjo, abriu a porta e entrou no quarto para encontrar Sam dormindo calmamente na pequena cama de campanha. Seu rosto sereno, a respiração regular.

Sentando ao seu lado, afagou os cabelos compridos suspirando delicadamente para que não o despertasse.

Constatando atônito, que pelo menos em parte e uma vez em sua vida, suas preces foram atendidas.


End file.
